


Fireworks (A 4th of July Story)

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [50]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Merle is a sexy older man;), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Hannah can't stop thinking of the town recluse, and eventually she has to make a move. One 4th of July, she makes is happen.
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OCF - Hannah
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Fireworks (A 4th of July Story)

> Here I am (Come and Take Me) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHAXp39WjZM>

* * *

  
  


**Fireworks (A 4th of July Story)**

Nobody in town knew much of anything about him except that he'd come from Georgia almost a year before and that he liked to keep to himself. He worked odd jobs and was very quiet, people liked to speculate about his past but it was nothing more than pure speculation.

Hannah would stop dead in her tracks whenever she saw him in town. There was something about him that caught her attention and made her curious. He looked unfriendly at first glance but there was also a sadness in his eyes that she wanted to know more about. People her age in town laughed about him, they said he was crazy, but she didn't care what anyone said...the man consumed her thoughts and she knew she had to be his somehow.

Merle Dixon spoke to nobody beyond simple requests and necessary chit chat for work. Hannah worked at the Co-op and saw him every Friday when he came in to buy a few groceries and that same bottle of Johnny Walker. He had asked her where his usual scotch was once and she explained that the shipment was late that week. That was the only time he ever volunteered his words to her. She imagined him alone, drinking his whisky, and wondered if he felt as lonely in town as she did. Hannah's parents had died three years before in a boating accident and ever since, she felt like there was nobody she could connect with at all. Until she laid eyes on Merle Dixon, she hadn't even wanted to connect. Hannah knew it must mean something, the way she was drawn to him.

He lived by the Altamaha River in a little cabin all alone and made the trip to the Co-op only once a week for provisions. Merle was strong and handsome but easily 25 years older than her. At 23, she really shouldn't have been thinking of him so much, but he intrigued her and she couldn't help it. He had arms like tree trunks and a broad chest. He wore tight dark Wrangler jeans and plaid fitted shirts...he was something to behold. She tried to fight it, but he made her thoughts turn dirty more than once. The scent of his old school cologne haunted her well past his exit from the Co-op every Friday and she wished to bury her face in his chest to take in more of the smell of him.

On the fourth of July she finally decided to try and have a real conversation with him.

“How's your day, Mr. Dixon?” she smiled as she bagged up his groceries in paper bags.

“Fine,” he nodded.

“They say it's gonna be a hot one this weekend.”

“Uh huh, not unusual for July,” he answered, not even making eye contact.

“You got me there,” she grinned.

Hannah was in a white sundress with flowers and a bra that made her breasts more apparent and yet he still wasn't taking any notice. She figured maybe he was the one classy man in town because regardless of age, all the other men would gawk at her without apology. She had her long dirty blonde hair in braids and her black work apron tied around her waist but he looked at her as if she did nothing for him. Her mother would roll her eyes and judge her for taking an interest in a man in his 40s but she was gone now and there was nobody left to keep her out of trouble. Now, her thoughts of the town recluse had been plaguing her for months and she was ready to test the limits. She finished bagging up his groceries and took the cash he handed her with a sweet smile.

“Well, have a nice weekend, Mr. Dixon.”

“You too,” he nodded in his usual non-commital way.

“I'll try,” she said, wondering how to rope him into more words. “Any plans for the 4th of July tonight?”

“No.”

Hannah was stubborn and although he was clearly trying to get away from her, she continued.

“They're having fireworks from the opposite side of the river tonight. I'm gonna go watch them in the clearing near your cabin...there's a great view if you wanted to sit with me.”

“What are you up to, girl?” he asked and she felt instantly stupid.

“I don't know...I'm just trying to get to know you I guess.”

“Don't bother. I ain't worth knowing,” he said and then he was gone.

Hannah felt like she'd taken a punch to the heart and wanted to hide for the rest of the day but she had to finish her shift. Clearly she'd pushed him into a corner and made him uncomfortable and she felt bad for that. If he had wanted to know anybody in town, he would have made an effort to do so. She should have respected his right to keep to himself.

Everyone else in town was getting pissed drunk that night and she thought about skipping the fireworks completely to join them at a house party but she always watched the fireworks by the water. Ever since she was a little kid and her parents were both still alive, she would be in that clearing on a blanket and this year would be no different.

That night she gathered up the same quilt she laid on every year and drove her old truck to the clearing at the edge of the riverbank near Merle's cabin. Before Merle moved there, the cabin had belonged to an elderly lady named Jane who used to come out and watch the fireworks with her family. Her parents would play music and they'd chat with Jane all evening.

This year, Hannah brought a 6 pack of beer and arrived at the spot just as the sun was settling on the horizon. The display would begin around 10 pm so she had a good hour to get a buzz on and enjoy the warm weather first. She played some music on her truck stereo as she lay there in her sundress and kicked off her sandals. Hannah decided that she would apologize to Merle the next Friday and tell him that she understood that he didn't want to talk. It wasn't his fault that she had a crush and he was a paying customer who didn't come to the Co-op to be pestered.

The first stars appeared and she took a long sip of her second beer to polish it off. She played Al Green because it reminded her of when her parents were alive and happily in love.

_**Sit right down and talk to me** _

_**About how you want to be** _

_**You ought to be with me** _

_**Yeah, you ought to be with me** _

_**Thinking about what people do** _

_**Talking about how I love you** _

_**Thinking there's nothing to what they say** _

_**You're going to be with me, anyway** _

_**They don't want to see us do** _

_**All of the things we want to** _

_**You ought to be with me** _

_**Hey, you ought to be with me** _

Hannah was laying back and letting her mind float away to another planet waiting for the fireworks when she caught the shadow of someone in the trees and almost had a heart attack.

“Didn't mean to scare ya,” came a voice she'd know anywhere.

“Mr. Dixon?” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, you alone?” he asked apprehensively.

“It's just me,” she smiled. “I'm glad you're here actually...I need to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to say that I'm sorry for pestering you today. I can tell that you don't really want to talk to anyone and I shouldn't have been so pushy.”

“And here I was comin' to say sorry to you,” he said.

“To me?”

“I was short with you and you were just being friendly. I didn't mean nothin' by it...I've just had a bad time of it in the last few years and I ain't used to people wanting to talk to me.”

“It's OK,” she smiled. “Did you want to stay for a bit? We don't have to say anything.”

“Alright,” he said and he approached her in the dark.

“Plenty of room,” she offered, patting the quilt next to her.

Hannah's heart almost exploded when he came to sit next to her on the quilt.

“Wanna beer?” she asked.

“Sure. Thanks.”

“I'm Hannah, by the way.”

“I know...I read your name tag at work,” he smiled.

She'd never seen him smile before and he was ridiculously handsome when he did. Hannah fidgeted with the label on her beer bottle as it became soggy with condensation. The very knowledge of his body right next to hers was making her hot inside.

“Can I ask you something?” he began.

“Sure.”

“Why did you want me to join you tonight?”

“Uh...just to be nice?” she winced.

“Really?” he mused. “I thought it had to be a prank or something...I know what people think of me here.”

“I'm not like that,” she insisted.

“Yeah, when I really thought about it, you don't seem like that at all. I just get suspicious when people are nice to me, especially pretty women.”

Hannah turned to look at him and with his face obscured in the dark somewhat, she felt a sudden bravery.

“I wanted to talk to you, cause I like you.”

“You don't even know me,” he said, and once again, she felt stupid.

“I wanted to get to know you.”

“I'm too old for you, honey.”

He was so blunt, as if dismissing a child's silly comment, and it left her with nowhere to go.

“OK,” she said softly.

Hannah pulled her knees to her chest and fought the urge to cry with everything she had. She was 23, but in that moment she felt like a dumb kid.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yeah...I just feel silly now.”

“Don't feel silly. I'm flattered as all hell, but you don't want nothing to do with me.”

Hannah just nodded because she didn't trust her voice not to crack. She felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder like he was comforting a crying child and she sighed to herself.

“If I was younger I'd be happy to be your man but this ain't right. I'd be taking advantage of you if we...if anything happened.”

She nodded again but choked back her tears because she knew she had to respond.

“I was working up the courage to talk to you for a really long time and then I went and messed it up. I guess I didn't think it through.”

“It's been years since any woman wanted me, Hannah. It's taking everything I got to say no to this but I'm no good to you...or anyone.”

“Why?”

“I was in prison. I did 12 years for robbery. I got nothing to my name and I got no future. I'm in my 40s and you're so young and pretty, we ain't no match. Trust me.”

Hannah knew there was something dark about his past and of all the things he could have said, this didn't really scare her off. She still wanted him and decided to try one last time.

“It's not gonna change the way I feel, but I understand if you don't want to be with me,” she said, looking up at the stars and taking another sip of her beer.

“You ain't makin' it easy to be a good guy, Hannah.”

“I don't want to make it easy, I want you to change your mind,” she confessed without looking at him. A new song began to play and the urge to press the matter rose up even stronger inside her.

_**I can't believe that it's real** _

_**The way that you make me feel** _

_**A burning deep down inside** _

_**A love that I cannot hide...** _

He said nothing and when she finally dared to turn her head, he looked like he was struggling with himself. She knew that if it didn't happen now, it never would. She should have been able to simply accept that but was suddenly overcome with desperation for him. Hannah wasn't ready to give it up, she could bear the idea of seeing him in town and knowing she'd been so close to having him. If she didn't really try now, she'd regret it for the rest of her life and she knew it.

_**I know it's you and me baby** _

_**That makes this world go round** _

_**And keeping you in love with me babe** _

_**Laying all my troubles down** _

_**Here I am baby, come and take me** _

_**Here I am baby, come on and take me** _

_**Take me by the hand, ooh show me** _

_**Here I am baby...** _

“Can I just kiss you once?” she asked. “We'll never know if this is a bad idea or not if we don't at least kiss each other...just this once."

“If you kiss me, I'll never be able to stop you from taking over my whole life,” he sighed.

Hannah waited and sensed that he was giving in so she moved closer to him and found that he wasn't moving away.

“Just one kiss...and I promise I'll leave you alone if you want me to,” she whispered. "Nobody has to know."

Hannah pressed her lips softly to his and lay her hands on his cheeks, cradling his face and allowing the kiss to linger. His lips were soft and then she felt his hand come to rest on her waist for only a moment before he backed away.

“Hannah-”

“Don't leave,” she begged, sensing that he was going to put a stop to everything and never look back.

“I'll be good to you, Merle...we could be happy together.”

“But-”

“You felt it too, I know you did.”

“Of course I felt it, but that doesn't make it right.”

“Don't leave...make love to me.”

“Jesus, Hannah!”

“Please...I want you. Let me be good to you.”

Hannah pulled him closer then and he didn't fight her this time. She was desperate to make him see that they belonged together. She needed him to see it before he decided once and for all that it couldn't happen.

“Just touch me and let me touch you. Before you decide anything...just let me hold you for a minute.”

She couldn't hold back then and before she knew what had come over her she had him on his back and was straddling his hips, holding his hands over his head. Hannah couldn't stop herself then and proceeded to grind herself against the hardness in his tight jeans, feeling the pressure of his arousal against her white panties.

“Mmmm...I can feel it, Merle...you want it too, don't you?”

“Of course I do, but-”

“Then let it happen...let go and just let it happen,” she urged and she reached down between their bodies to touch him through his jeans.

She was insane with lust and being more aggressive than she knew she could be. Hannah wondered if she was scaring him. His eyes looked hazy with desire and she started on the buttons of his flannel shirt as the first fireworks began to explode above them. She got to his chest and then ripped open the fly of those tight dark jeans he always teased her with.

“I need you in me,” she demanded.

“You're a crazy woman!" he exclaimed. "What's come over you?"

“You make me wild. I just need you so bad,” she panted as she yanked his jeans down to his mid thighs.

Hannah stood up quickly and pulled her dress up over her head to reveal to him that she had no bra on.

“Fuckin' hell!” he gasped at the sight of her full breasts.

“Tell me you want me,” she urged. "I have to be yours."

“I do, I want you. Come back down here.”

She crawled back on top of him and kissed him hard as his hands reached for her breasts.

“Mmmm...oh fuck!” he growled.

He eventually gripped her ass with both hands and rolled her underneath him to take over. She felt his rough kiss and scratchy facial hair move down her body and then he was licking her through her panties to tease her.

“It's all yours, Merle...take it!” she whined.

He ripped her panties and tossed them onto the bank of the river as he dove down between her thighs to taste her. Merle held her legs wide and trailed his tongue up and down her lips to get her warmed up. She felt the warmth of his lips and tongue in her most intimate regions and cried out for more. Hannah was love drunk and very soon she needed to erupt.

“Jesus! I gotta cum,” she winced and then let it go, exploding from the inside out.

Merle was all over her then and came back to her mouth, kissing her with the wetness of her pussy still on his lips. She rolled him onto his back and wasted no time claiming his dick and working him over with her mouth and hand.

“Fuckin' hell, girl...you ain't so sweet after all?”

“Your cock is mine. You're mine, do you understand?”

“Uh huh...all yours. But you're scaring the shit outta me."

She kept up the pressure on his dick till he tapped out and then she was on him, lining his cock up with her needy entrance.

“Fuuuuuuck!” he gasped as she slid down on him.

“That's right...you still objecting to this?” she demanded.

“No. I ain't fighting you ever again.”

She rolled her hips fast and hard and had him ready to cum in only minutes.

“Wait!” he exclaimed and rolled her under him to take it home.

He drove into her hard and held her legs up and open as the fireworks overhead began to crescendo. The way he looked, lit up in bright colours against the night sky, would stay with her forever.

“That what you need, you dirty girl? You need a good hard fuck from an older man?”

“I need it...fuck me like you're punishing me...I'm your bad girl!” she moaned.

“God damn it, you're evil!”

He nailed her into the Earth until she could feel herself becoming faint and then he pulled out to cum on her belly and her breasts. He growled like and angry bear and then collapsed on top of her.

/

“What did you just do to me?” he panted.

“I claimed you...you OK with that?”

“You ready for everyone in town to think you're as crazy as me?” he chuckled.

“Yep, as long as it's you and me, I couldn't give a fuck what they think.”

"It might be harder than you think to be judged like that, honey," he warned. "I'm used to it, but I don't want that for you."

"I want you much more than I want their approval," she assured him.

"I hope you don't come to regret this, Hannah."

"I never will...now hush, and just hold me."

She sank into his arms on the quilt beneath hundreds of stars and cheap, unimpressive small town fireworks like they were residents of their own galaxy. Hannah listened to his heart beating and closed her eyes. She would be his until the day she died and she knew it then, this was so much more than a simple crush.


End file.
